


Halloween and Vampire Shenanigans

by jenjaemrens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dong Sicheng | winwin - Freeform, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, Idk any more tags, Kind of humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Qian Kun, Noren, Vampire Renjun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, or hyuckmin whichever you prefer, slight nahyuck, the followings are either mentioned or have very few parts in the fic, zhong chenle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/jenjaemrens
Summary: Jeno just didn't know how to stop being nice to people. Even if they were vampires





	Halloween and Vampire Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> prompt no. 33  
> Hopefully it's decent and bless Shyra for being my beta reader because I am terrible

Renjun wonders what his parents were thinking as he stood outside the black gates of the school building. Of course, as a teenager he was expected to attend high school and get a proper education so that he would be able to take over his father’s work. But ‘proper education’ meant going to the school with other supernatural royalty not attend this place which was meant for-

“Humans. Everyone here is a human Renjun so I hope you would behave properly while you study amongst them.” Sicheng reminded him.

“What were my parents thinking?” Renjun looked at Sicheng, annoyed and anxious “I can’t attend this place!”

“I don’t think there’s much you can do.” Sicheng replied to Renjun, amused seeing the young Prince so bothered. Usually he went along with whatever his parents asked him to do but this time he was acting out.

Well as much as glaring at the school as if that alone would set it on fire counts as acting out. Aside from that there wasn’t much Renjun could do because he was never the one to defy his parents. He wanted to go back home and head to his art room. Not stand here in this heat wearing this ugly uniform and attending this school with a bunch of meatbags.

“I’ll be leaving now.” Sicheng says.

“What?” Renjun asked alarmed. “You’re gonna leave me here with these meat bags?”

“Firstly, you’re the one who has to attend this school not me. Secondly, these are humans not meat bags. Hope you refrain from using these terms around them. I doubt they will take it lightly.” Sicheng chuckled.

Renjun scowled at the older male and grabbed his bag from the car.

As he opened the gate and started to step in Sicheng called him again.

“Oh and remember, no one here knows you are a vampire so do keep it down. I’ll see you after school.” 

Renjun could only stare at the black car driving away leaving him alone. Renjun looked at the school again and sighed. A vampire going to school with food supply was rare. It never happened before. 

Until now.

And so Renjun stepped inside the school grounds and made his way inside the school building praying to whatever God would listen to him (Vampires weren’t very religious so he doubted anyone up there would be listening to him) that he’d survive the day without wanting to tear anyone into pieces.

Not that he would of course, he couldn’t ruin his new school uniform.

   
   


“Hello! Welcome to SM High! I am the student council President Mark Lee and I’m just gonna show you around the school.”

Renjun looks at the dark, haired boy grinning at him like he is a lost child and decides that this boy was on top of his list for ‘humans I would never interact with’ which again made no sense since he was forced to interact with him now. 

“Yeah.” Renjun replied tonelessly.

“I hope you can adjust here properly. It’s rather unusual for the school to take in students midway through the term but if you need any sort of help please don’t hesitate to ask for it.”

Renjun never plans on talking to this boy ever again so he merely smiles and nods hoping his fake smile would make this boy (Renjun really doesn’t care about his name) leave him alone.

“Shall we go to your class?” Mark asks.

“Yes please.” 

They make their way through the crowded hall. Renjun studies the foo-humans in the hallway, all bustling, laughing obnoxiously, screaming and whispering. Some were hugging each other and some were side eyeing others as if they were disgusted. Yes, that was exactly how Renjun was feeling too. He felt glad to know that he wasn’t alone in this place who disliked the other students. 

Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad.

And perhaps Renjun shouldn’t speak so soon because the moment they took a right turn he stopped.

The whole place was decorated with paper pumpkins and white bed sheets hanging from the ceiling. There were also these weird looking figures on broomsticks and some awkward shaped, colourful creatures hanging on the cobwebbed walls. There were even spiders on the wall. The fact that there were dead spiders hanging on the wall made it worse.

Dear God, did this institution not have money to clean this place?

There were two students holding up a large black banner on which “ _HAPPY HALLOWEEN”_ was written in orange. 

“Halloween?” Renjun asked the human.

“Oh yes.” He grinned at Renjun. “Halloween is a very big deal here. There’s this event that always happens at the old farm road. Everyone goes there on Halloween. In fact,” He grabs a flyer from a boy who was walking past them carrying a stack of papers. “You should join us too! All you have to do is dress up into something Halloween-ish and that’s it. Here you go.”

Renjun studies the flyer and comes to another conclusion. Not only can this school not afford proper staff they didn’t even have proper artists. It looked more like the work of a child.

In simpler words it was horrible.

This is where his parents sent him to get a proper education?

“I shall try my best to attend the event..” Renjun lied, smiling politely. There was no way he would attend something so ridiculous.

And what was Halloween anyway? It sounded ridiculous. Renjun would never attend such an event. The human didn’t need to know. What he won’t know won’t hurt him and even if it hurt him then good for him.

“This is your class.” They stopped outside a closed room. “For the first few days you are excused if you are late so don’t worry about it. I’ll leave you here.” He smiled at Renjun and knocked on the door.

He left Renjun as soon as the door opened and a man looked at Renjun, nodding when he saw him.

“Are you the new student?”

“Yes I am.”

“Come on in.” He smiled and moved aside to let Renjun in. “I am Moon Taeil. I will be your Maths teacher.”

The classroom was bright due to the windows which hurt Renjun’s eyes. It’s not like the sunlight burned vampires like it was told in myths and legends but it sure was uncomfortable. His maths teacher made him stand in front of the room. This was how animals in the zoo cages felt when hundreds of people looked at them as if they were a fascinating species. Well at least Renjun was a different species but he didn’t like standing in front of the class like this.

“Everyone this is Huang Renjun and from now on he will be attending this school. I hope you all treat him nicely.” 

The students either mumbled a ‘yes’ or shrugged. The teacher sighed at the lack of enthusiasm from the students and looked at Renjun, sympathetically. Renjun on the other hand was highly amused by this entire thing. 

“You can sit at the empty table at the back.” He gestured towards the end of the room.

“Thank you.” Renjun bowed and made his way towards the table, thankful that he didn’t have to sit at the front. He wanted to just stay behind and tolerate it until his parents stop playing around with him. 

Mr. Moon waited until Renjun took out his notebook and book then began his lesson. At least his parents knew what he studied and he was in the right class. He still would have to study his more royalty related subjects when he went back home with his private tutor.

Renjun sighed. If his parents were thinking of overworking him then they were gonna succeed. He glanced at the board and then at the students around the classroom. Most of them weren’t even bothering to listen to what Mr. Moon was saying.

Except for one boy with black hair who stared at Renjun. It was starting to bother him how the boy was staring at him blankly for nearly a whole minute and so Renjun turned to him scowling, hoping that it would turn him away.

Instead the boy grinned at him, his eyes turning into crescent moon shaped. 

Renjun turned away quickly trying to focus on Mr. Moon and not the boy who smiled at him like that. Because he had a pretty smile and Renjun would be lying if he said he wasn’t flustered.

   
   


Break, a half an hour period given to the humans to socialise during school as if they weren’t already doing that during class hiding their phones behind underneath the tables to send messages to their friends. According to the human movies that Renjun watched the students usually sat according to their little cliques which was the arrogant ones on one side while the ones they didn’t deem worthy enough would sit on another side left to observe them as they taunted the others as if to say they would never be one of them. Humans are weird.

Well Renjun didn’t want to sit on either side. He wanted to be alone throughout this entire useless experience and it wasn’t as if anyone here was worthy enough for him. He wonders if the school the other supernatural royalty went to was like this but he doubted it would be so unclassy. Not to mention the food looked absolutely awful. Was this even edible? To think that they expected Renjun would eat something like this was ridiculous. He had his food in his flask inside his bag. He didn’t need this anyways.

“You know it doesn’t taste that bad.”

Renjun looks up to see the raven haired boy from his class standing beside him holding a tray of food.

“I know it looks terrible but it tastes good. Try it.” The boy smiled at Renjun.

Renjun wondered if he was crazy.

He laughed when he saw the look on Renjun’s face and sat down in the seat in front of Renjun. He kept on smiling even though Renjun was scowling at him. The raven haired boy looked over Renjun’s shoulder and waved. Renjun turned around to see two boys who both shared a look and shrugged before walking away from them but the pink haired boy turned to look at the duo curiously before walking away to another table.

“Jaemin is just surprised. I don’t usually sit with others.” He explained. “I am Jeno by the way. Nice to meet you.”

‘Jeno’ smiled at Renjun and waited for Renjun to say something. If he was disappointed that Renjun didn’t say anything he didn’t show it. Instead he kept on smiling at him and started eating his food. Renjun on the other hand didn’t even touch his one.

Why was this human sitting with him? What did he want? 

“You should eat something otherwise you’re gonna be hungry. We still have a long day left.” Renjun looked at him and then pushed the tray away. He didn’t need human food to sustain himself. He could eat when he went home. It’s just a few more hours.

“Suit yourself.” The human boy shrugged. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I don’t need you to do anything.” Renjun says, quickly getting up from his seat and marching away. 

He didn’t need anyone to do anything for him, especially not some meatbag who didn’t know him. Renjun was fine being alone.

   
   


“So how was the first day?” Sicheng asked when he entered the car.

Renjun didn’t reply to him. He didn’t wanna talk about school. He wanted to go home and surround himself with his normal, supernatural life which is very much like an ordinary teenager, at least according to him it is. He didn’t glance at Sicheng even when the older boy repeated his question. He heard Sicheng sigh when he saw Renjun grab a book from his bag.

“Fine you don’t want to talk about it then. Okay, let’s move on and go home. Kun is waiting for you there for your lessons.”

At least some things are constant and that includes Kun and his lessons of Vampire history.

   
   


The next day at school Renjun avoided looking at the human boy even though he smiled at Renjun in the morning and handed him the sheets their Chemistry teacher handed them. He hoped that the boy would understand that he had no wish to talk to him or even be near him but it seemed like the human didn’t have the capability to interpret Renjun’s signals because at break time he was sitting right in front of Renjun again gulping down whatever they served them today.

Renjun decides to act as if he was sitting alone at the table reading his notes from Kun’s lesson even when the boy called his name many times. Perhaps if he kept on ignoring him then he would get the message and leave him alone.

Turns out he was wrong because the next day the human was sitting with him again, greeting him with a cheerful smile and if Renjun wasn’t annoyed then perhaps he would have admitted that it was a beautiful smile but that wasn’t the case right now. 

On the fourth day, Renjun decided to not go to the cafeteria and chose to head over to the library instead to see if they had anything that seemed interesting but most importantly he wanted to avoid the boy. To his annoyance he failed again because the human boy was sitting in the library smiling at him and waving at him.

On the fifth Renjun was tired of it. He wonders how on earth was it possible for someone to be so annoying that they completely disregard what the other person is feeling just so that they could have some sort of entertainment. That’s what he is to the human boy.

“Why are you always after me?” Renjun interrupts him from one of his endless talks about how his friend, Donghyuck played a prank on the Physics sir, Mr Kim last year. “I keep on trying to show you that I don’t want to be with you so why are you always here?”

The human stares at Renjun for a long time before saying, “i think that’s the longest sentence you have ever said to me. Wow this is some development.”

What was wrong with him? Did he not understand that Renjun didn’t want him near him? Was it hard to understand that he wanted to be left alone?

“What do you want from me? Why are you here? Can you not leave me alone?” Renjun asks, frustrated trying to not let his emotions slip up and cause a scene.

“Because no one deserves to be alone. Especially during break when you are supposed to be with your friends.” He answers softly. “Because you look alone even when you act like you hate it here. So why not help you through it?”

The bell rings and everyone starts moving back to their classes except for Renjun who sits back and thinks about what Jeno said. That day when he goes back home he finally decided there is no point in thinking about Jeno’s words. Certainly after their conversation today Jeno would be annoyed at him and wouldn’t speak to him anymore. Renjun ignored the sinking feeling in his chest, he was used to being alone, so it didn’t matter anyways. He had much more important things to care about.

But he spent the entire weekend thinking if Jeno would even look at him when he goes back to school. 

Then the weekend ended and Renjun was back at the same classroom as last week only this time he sneaked glances at Jeno to see if the dark haired boy would even look at him. So far he didn’t and thus Renjun concluded that Jeno was going to give up on him as well.

Only he was proven wrong when Jeno was back in his usual seat, opposite to Renjun eating his food and talking to Renjun as if nothing happened.

And perhaps Renjun was glad that there was someone other than Chenle who didn’t want to give up on him.

   
   


Renjun only spent his break with Jeno otherwise the dark haired boy usually was with his friends or doing whatever else he was doing. Not that Renjun cared much of course even though he did follow the boy once to see what he was going to do but abandoned the plan halfway through because he didn’t care about Jeno. 

But there were times when Jeno would choose to be with Renjun rather than his own friends and today was one of those rare days. They were at the library after Jeno failed to convince Renjun to go out and sit at the school football field. The sunlight may not harm Renjun but staying out in the light for too long could cause him to catch a cold or even have a fever. He prefers staying indoors. So while Renjun studied for their upcoming Physics test, Jeno was reading a book he picked after the death glare Renjun sent his way when Jeno attempted to distract him. 

“Wow reading this reminds me of the time when my parents used to scare me into eating the disgusting food they gave me otherwise the boogeyman would come to take me away.”Jeno chuckled.

Renjun looked up at Jeno and said, “boogeyman?”

“Yeah you know the big, scary guy who is supposed to take kids away if they behave badly?” Jeno said looking at Renjun weirdly. “Don’t you know him?”

“Of course I do.” Renjun answered and then went back to his studies.

He didn’t think it was appropriate to tell Jeno that Boogeyman was a family friend and that he was tired of listening to humans using his family name to scare kids. Moreover he doubts he can tell Jeno that Mr.Boogeyman once told him that it was ‘tiring to constantly hear the terrified shrieks of little humans. Not to mention that nobody seems to get scared of the boogeyman nowadays.’ He looked so offended when he was talking to Renjun about it.

“What do you think i should dress up as for Halloween?” Jeno asks him.

“For what?” 

“Halloween.”

“What’s that?” 

“What?” Jeno looks at him surprised.

“I asked what is Halloween?”

Jeno stared at Renjun as if the boy was speaking in another language. Did Renjun perhaps speak in Mandarin? He did that sometimes when he was distracted.    
“How do you not know what Halloween is? That’s like such a huge part of one’s childhood! Are you even human?” Jeno exclaimed.

Renjun was tempted to answer that he wasn’t human but Jeno would probably think he was joking. And he couldn’t exactly tell him that he was a vampire either. The image of Vampires was ruined thanks to Dracula, curse that man for ruining their reputation. Who in their right mind would even drink blood directly from humans like a madman? Apparently Dracula would do that and his actions caused his entire species to go underground.

“I was homeschooled and I live a bit away from the town so I never really learned what that is.” Renjun shrugged.

“Oh. You never told me that.” Jeno said quietly.

“You never asked.” Renjun shrugged. “Will you answer my question? What is Halloween?”

Jeno grinned happily at Renjun’s answer. Maybe Renjun was warming up to Jeno but you’d never hear Renjun admit it.

“Hallow’s Eve celebrated on 31st October and it’s dedicated to remember the dead. Though we celebrate it for the fun stuff which means Trick or Treating for the kids and for the teens it means parties. We usually head down to the Old Farm property for a good old creepy night. Of course, as per tradition everyone has to dress up as something scary or basically anything but since it’s a night dedicated to scaring people we prefer scary costumes.” Jeno explains.

Renjun listens to Jeno quietly and takes a moment to absorb everything before talking again. This was something he never heard of before. What was Trick or Treating? Why scary costumes? Why dress up at all? This was the most interesting thing he has ever heard since learning that fairies were mostly extinct because humans are losing faith in them. Renjun cried when he heard that but in his defense he was only six.

“What’s Trick or Treating? What do you all dress up as? What do you do at the Old Farm property?” Renjun asks.

Jeno laughs at Renjun. This was the first time Jeno saw Renjun so intrigued about something. Usually the boy would just listen to whatever Jeno had to say and occasionally nod or say a few words but this was the first time Renjun asked so many questions at once.

“Trick or Treating is something the kids do most of the time. They dress up and go around to different houses and get candies. Well each year has different activities at the Old Farm place like last year was just a party but who knows what this year will be but Mark hyung told Hyuck who told me it would be fun this year so let’s see.” Jeno shrugs. “And like I said before we usually dress as something scary like ghosts or zombie or vampire!”

Renjun stiffened at that. People here dressed up as vampire for Halloween? How were vampires even scary? Well for humans he supposed his kind was terrifying but they should see the witches before making such an assumption. The witches were the worst.

“Oh. Well that sounds quite interesting.” Renjun nodded and went back to his books.

“You should join us.” Jeno says, studying Renjun’s expressions nervously. “It would be fun.”

Renjun would say no. He should say no. The whole thing sounds ridiculous and he’d rather stay home reading or painting.

So he really doesn’t know why he shrugs and answers Jeno’s question with a ‘maybe’. It’s definitely not because he likes spending time with Jeno and neither is it because of the way the boy smiled when he heard Renjun’s answer. Renjun most certainly did not say maybe because Lee Jeno made him feel warm and happy when they were together.

   
   


“No.”

“Renjun just consider-”

“I will not.”

“Renjun-”

“I will not join an after school club Jeno. It’s bad enough that I have to attend this school and you want me to join a club as well? It won’t happen.”

It was another free class where Jeno stuck with Renjun at the library and when Renjun left the table to get a book for their history assignment Jeno quietly searched through the older boy’s bag to see if he can find anything interesting. And he found Renjun’s art pad filled with random sketches the boy did whenever he was bored or needed a distraction. After that he’s been constantly bugging Renjun to join the art club so that he can have fun and socialise with people who have the same interest as he does.

“You’ll have fun Renjun! Imagine a whole hour and a half when you can just paint! You can even discuss with other people about it!”

“I don’t need to discuss with anyone about this. I need to go home and sleep instead of being forced to socialise with a bunch of humans.” Renjun ignored Jeno’s pouts and focused on reading the history book. Out of all the subjects he was being taught at the school history was probably the hardest for him since the humans never knew how much his world was tangled in with the human history. It was hard to not add certain points he knew which were certainly not in any books.

“What’s so bad about joining a club? It’s really fun you know.”

Renjun sighed, frustrated at Jeno because the boy simply refused to understand that Renjun wasn’t used to talking to a lot of people. He didn’t want to enter a club and be awkward there. 

“Hey Renjun listen to me.” Jeno calls. “The art club is cool okay? Really there aren’t that many people there and they are all pretty nice. They help out at most of the school events. Why don’t you give it a shot?” Jeno asks frowning at Renjun.

Renjun ignores Jeno’s question, pretending to read the answers he wrote. At this point he didn’t even know what he wrote in his papers.

Jeno grabs Renjun’s paper and pulls them away despite Renjun protesting and glaring at him. Jeno didn’t even look bothered. He was used to Renjun’s death glares by now. He knew the boy wouldn’t harm him.

“Just consider it? Please?” When he saw that Renjun had no intention to do that he pouted and grabbed the older boy’s hands, squeezing them. “Will you please consider it for me?”

Renjun hated how he felt the blood rush to his cheeks when Jeno grabbed his hand. He hated the way his heart started beating faster because of the boy’s pout and how his hands were warm that Renjun never wanted to let go of his hand. Renjun hated it all but what he hated most was that he would consider joining the club because of Jeno.

And so after school he made his way towards the art room alone after forcing Jeno to go to his own practise. It was bad enough that he was going to the art room he didn’t need a chaperone with him. The dark haired boy pouted (Renjun wanted to slap himself for thinking it was cute) but then he smiled brightly and wished him luck.

This was the first time that people were accepting him because of his talent not because of his status as a vampire royalty and it felt pretty nice. This was all thanks to Jeno. He really owed Jeno this time.

   
   


Renjun takes his words back. He didn’t owe Jeno at all. In fact, he wanted to hunt that boy down and end him for making him join the club. He forgot the particular part where Jeno told him that the art club members help out with a lot of other activities and apparently that included decorating the Old Farm property for Halloween. The club President, Kim Yerim told them that they’d have to paint the decoration and set up the things for the Haunted Mansion they would be doing this year. When the entire club protested that there were less members she said that the Drama club would be lending a hand too.

Trampling through dirt after school for a stupid festival was something Renjun didn’t think he’d be doing but there he was thanks to Jeno.

He’d kill the boy the next time he saw him.

“I’m so excited!” One of them squealed and others chimed in enthusiastically.

Renjun wished he could agree with them.

“A haunted mansion! It will be so fun! We could have one whole room dedicated for Nightmare on Elm Street and one room for Saw! Oh and one room as a haunted morgue!” 

Renjun wonders if humans lacked some sense because whatever they were going on about did not sound pleasant and also sounded like a whole lot of work. 

“And we even have the Drama kids for help! They are much better than the jocks. At least they know to appreciate art work!” 

Again they all agreed except for Renjun because he had no idea what they were talking about. He wonders if his parents would allow him to skip school for the next few days so that he doesn’t have to do this but he doubts it. They still refuse to tell him why they sent him to a human school.

“Oh look there they are!” Hyunjin points towards a group of people standing in front of a worn down, two storied house. They all seem to be talking amongst themselves until one of them spotted the art club members and waved at them.

“Oh good you are here Yerim! Okay so I divided the team into three groups. Each group will have thirteen members. Three artists and ten drama club students. We have over two weeks to finish whatever we need to do here.” The boy who waved at them quickly explained it to everyone.

“Great! I divided my club into threes as well so let’s go!” Yerim clapped. “Let’s quickly get our job done! The school even said our tickets for the Haunted mansion will be free of charge if we do a well enough job!” 

The entire group cheered loudly and Renjun clapped along pretending to be happy about it as well when he didn’t really care at all.

Renjun was assigned to the room where there was a sarcophagus and some other things to make a corner for the egyptian mummies. Renjun was assigned to paint the thing while the others were painting the plastic cups and plates with gold paint when someone plops down beside him.

Renjun turns to see a tanned boy with red hair staring at him curiously. He seemed familiar but that maybe because Renjun saw him in class but doesn’t remember. 

“Is there something you need?” Renjun asks.

“Nope.” He shook his head.

“Then would you stop looking at me and get back to your work?”

“I rather observe the boy who's been stealing my best friend from me.” The red haired boy shrugs. “Besides I already finished the plates they gave me.” He points towards some of the painted works sitting at the corner of the room and letting it dry.

“Your best friend? I am sorry I do not understand.” Renjun hasn’t been stealing anyone’s best friend. This boy was surely mistaken.

“I am talking about Jeno. He’s been ditching me and Jaem to hang out with you nowadays.” The red haired boy pouted.

Suddenly Renjun remembers why this boy seemed so familiar. He saw this boy on the first day of school when Jeno sat down with him and waved his friends off. This was Jeno’s friend. But stealing Jeno? Renjun’s not doing that. Stealing would mean Renjun is pulling Jeno away from them but Jeno’s the one who's been sitting with him and hanging out with him.

“Don’t look so worried I’m not mad.” He grins and for some reason Renjun feels less worried when he sees the boy smile at him. “I don’t mind him hanging out with you. I was just joking with you. I’m Donghyuck and I’d shake your hand but I rather not get paint on my hands.”

“You already have paint on your hands.” Renjun pointed towards the gold paint and glitter on Donghyuck’s hand.

“Yeah but it’s not that noticeable thanks to my glowing golden skin.” He smirked.

Renjun snorts and wonders how are Jeno and Donghyuck even friends.

“And he laughs! Jeno told me you rarely do that but that’s probably because his jokes are crap.” 

Renjun laughed when Donghyuck said that. It would be weird to say it but whatever reason it may be Renjun already feels at ease around Donghyuck.

“He is funny when he doesn’t try.”

“Exactly! I keep telling Jeno to not try but he never listens to me. I am glad someone agrees! Jaem is too soft on him. I am always left alone.” Donghyuck sighs dramatically.

Renjun can’t help but laugh at everything the red haired boy said to him. He didn’t even notice that Donghyuck was looking at him with a small smile and nodded before getting up again.

“Well I gotta go back and see what other work they set me up for. I’ll tell Jeno to bring you over at mine the next time we hang out.”

“You don-”

“I want to.” Donghyuck cuts Renjun off. “Besides I now understand his reason and you have my approval as well.”

At Renjun’s curious look Donghyuck grinned and leaned down as if he was about to whisper a secret.

“I understand why Jeno can’t stop talking about you and why he is absolutely smitten over you.”

Donghyuck walks away cackling, leaving a blushing Renjun who nearly dropped the paintbrush over his pants.

   
   


“It’s only been half a month since I moved to China and everything is already in chaos. Why do you get into so much trouble?

“It’s not my fault my parents decided to send me to that school! I am the one suffering here Chenle” Renjun sighs leaning back on his headboard and taking a sip from his glass of blood. They got his favourite B positive this time.

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s still messed up.” 

“And you weren’t even answering my calls!” Renjun whines. “Did you forget me after you went to China? Am I that easily replaced?”

“Well damn your dramatic antics are getting out of hand.” Chenle snorted.

Renjun smiled hearing his friend’s voice, his only friend who moved to China because his parents wanted him to attend a school there instead of the one in Korea. Their farewell was tearless but Renjun would be lying if he said he didn’t cry when he came back home after saying goodbye to Chenle.

“And for your information we don’t get the opportunity to use our phones as often okay? They take away our phones as soon as we arrive and we get it back after they check our term results. If the term result is good.”

“And?”

“Top of the class.” Chenle sounded so smug Renjun could picture the younger boy smirking as he said that. “As if I’d ever get anything less than that.”

“Overconfident fool.” Renjun said.

“I am confident because I know I am the best here.” 

“Okay okay enough. I heard enough.”

Chenle laughs.

“I’m surprised you’re still attending the school. Can you even eat there? What do they serve there?”

“Food filled with garlic.” Renjun said disgusted.

“What?” Chenle exclaimed. “What kind of fool cooks food with garlic in it and then gives it to a vampire?”

“One who doesn’t know that I am a vampire. The first time I ate it I felt like I put a spoonful of burning coal on my tongue.”

“That sounds awful. Why are you still attending that school anyway?”

Jeno’s smiling face flashed in front of him and he shook his head. 

“My parents.”

“Sure.” Chenle drawled. “We both know that your parents would have pulled you out of that place the moment they heard about this. I think it’s obvious why you are still in that school. I never knew that you’d get soft on humans.”

“I am not being soft on anyone.” 

“Yeah then what about the metabag what’s his name-”

“Jeno. His name is Jeno not meatbag.” Renjun cuts off Chenle. 

“And you just proved it to me that you are going soft for a human. You stopped calling them meatbag and started to refer to them by their names. And the whole time you just talked about this boy when I told you to talk about what’s been going on with you? He even made you talk with other people by yourself without your parents or me forcing you. That is an amazing job. I approve of him. You can date him.”

“W-what!” Renjun spluttered, knocking over his empty glass on the carpeted floor. “I’m not gonna date him! He is a human!”

“Yes and Xuxi is a werewolf who he started dating that human boy Jungwoo I don’t see how you can’t date Jeno. And seeing that you just used the ‘he is a human’ card I think it’s pretty obvious that you like him.” Chenle cheered. “My baby is all grown up and liking boys now.”

“Shut up.” Renjun mumbled.

“So you don’t deny it.” Chenle teased him.

Renjun wouldn’t deny it. He wasn’t a fool. He knew that he liked Jeno and he knew it wasn’t the same way it was for Chenle. Not when he wanted to see the boy smile constantly and wanted to hold his hand. He knew about his feelings for a while but he would rather eat a plate full of garlic than admit his feelings for Jeno out loud.

“Never thought I’d see the day where you fall for someone let alone a human boy. Wait till I tell Sicheng, Xuxi and Kun ge.” Chenle cackled and hung up the phone before Renjun could scream at him to stop.

Renjun threw his phone and rushed downstairs, nearly tripping over his bag to stop Sicheng from answering his phone. He didn’t need the whole world to know about his embarrassing crush now. But it seemed like he was too late anyway because Sicheng was grinning at him with a knowing look when he barged into the older boy’s room.

He’s gonna kill Chenle.

   
   


Renjun dabbed his brush on the palette and slowly dragged it on the canvas. He had sketched the outline of his painting already and was in the final part of it. It’s been a while since he was excited to paint something instead of simply doing it because he was bored or for the club duties. 

He remembers the conversation with Chenle and Sicheng teasing him. He had to switch off his phone so that it would stop buzzing with notifications. He woke up earlier than usual and asked Ten to drop him off at school instead of Sicheng. He didn’t need another round of teasing on his way to school. He avoided looking at Jeno the entire time they were at class. Everytime he looked at the boy he was reminded of Chenle telling him about his feelings and he could feel himself blushing thinking about it. Not to mention he was constantly reminded of what Donghyuck told him.

He needed to paint whatever he was feeling. Apparently what he was feeling came out as Lee Jeno on the canvas. Renjun stared at the drawing before picking up his paintbrush and started to paint it. He was so absorbed in his painting he didn’t even notice that he was no longer alone in the room.

“Renjun there you are!” Jeno sighed when he saw the boy was painting.

Renjun froze and slowly glanced towards the door where Jeno stood looking relieved once he sees the boy.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you since you even ditched me at lunch today. That was a rude thing to do. I can’t believe you left your old friend for your new ones.” Jeno shook his head, sighing dramatically. 

Renjun doesn’t answer Jeno. He was too busy looking at his painting and trying to think of a way to make sure that he didn’t see it. Anybody who sees the painting will know about his feelings. 

“What are you painting now?” Jeno walked forward.

“Don’t!” Renjun shouted. “Don’t come here!”

Jeno stopped midway looking at Renjun, surprised and a bit hurt. He smiled instantly but Renjun saw the look on his face when he screamed. That was enough to make him feel extremely guilty.

“Okay okay you don’t have to scream. I know when I’m not wanted.”

“It’s just I am not done yet. And I don’t want to show you a half finished bad work of mine. That’s all.” Renjun said softly.

“Oh.” Jeno said. “Oh yeah that makes sense. Should I leave?”

“No.” Renjun shook his head. “Stay. You can sit over there.” He pointed at the bench Yerim usually sat at. “As long as you promise to not try and sneak glances at my work.” 

Jeno grins at that and plops down on Yerim’s seat. Renjun nods and starts working again but it was getting harder to especially when the person you are painting was right there and he was staring right at you.

“Stop staring at me.” 

“You look so pretty when you concentrate on your work I can’t help myself.”

Renjun snaps towards Jeno who was equally surprised at what he said and was blushing. Renjun was torn between wanting to throw his canvas at Jeno’s face or wanting to stare at how beautiful Jeno looked when he blushed like that. The blood rushing through his cheeks made him look so pink Renjun wonders how it would taste like if he could just bite in.

Renjun shook his head wanting to smack himself for even thinking about wanting to taste Jeno’s blood. He needed food. He grabs his bag and takes out his bottle and gulps a large amount.

“You’re an idiot Jeno.” Renjun murmurs dabbing a slight bit of pink over the painted cheeks to give them the look as if he were blushing. He glances at the boy scratching his head awkwardly. He smiles and adds more black with a bit of dark blue on the palette and brushes it over.

“So I was wondering if you’d go out with me after school today?” Jeno asks.

Renjun freezes looking at the boy smiling awkwardly at him.

“Go out? As in just the both of us?” 

“No.” Jeno shook his head. “I mean you, me and my friends. Hyuck likes you and nana really wants to meet you too. He doesn’t like that he is the only one who didn’t have the chance to meet you yet.”

“Oh.” Renjun swallows the disappointment when he hears Jeno say that. “I mean sure why not.”

“Great! I’ll tell them we have an additional person now!” He swiped his phone and quickly typed in something and smiled at Renjun. Renjun drew his brush to form crescent moon shape where Jeno’s eyes were because of his eye smile. 

“And I was also wondering if you would also uh..” Jeno hesitates long enough that Renjun was starting to get annoyed. “I have a match this coming Friday so if you have nothing to do then would you attend it? It would be nice if you could you know come to watch me play.”

Renjun watched Jeno fidget as he spoke.

“I will attend but,” Renjun smiled at Jeno and winked at him. “you have to win it.”

Jeno grins at Renjun and nods, “It’s a deal then.”

   
   


Renjun takes a spoonful of vanilla ice cream topped with blood syrup (the worker was a vampire bless him he just made a special one for Renjun) and puts it in his mouth relishing the taste of his delicious ice cream. 

“That looks like it’s tasty even though it’s so plain.” Jeno says. “Can i get a bite?”

“Nope. It’s mine. You enjoy your green ice cream.”

“Mint is a good flavor!”

“Sure if you like the taste of toothpaste.”

“Hey!” Jeno protested. “It’s not toothpaste!”

Jeno looked so offended it made Renjun laugh. He was so easy to irk Renjun couldn’t help himself. It amused him so much whenever Jeno frowned because of something Renjun did. It made Renjun want to lean in and kiss him but he wasn’t crazy or brave enough to do something like that.

“Where are your friends?” Renjun asks.

“Trust me you’ll know when they are here. Let’s enjoy the peace while it lasts because the moment they are here it’s gonna be chaos. They don’t know what it means to be quiet.” Jeno says licking his mint cream.

“So how are you even friends with such a loud duo?” Renjun asks.

“Hyuck is my cousin while Jaemin’s been my neighbour for the past five years. Hyuck is my family and Jaemin is like my other half in the most friendly sense. They are loud and crazy and most of the time they drive me insane but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jeno smiles softly thinking about his friends.

Renjun observes Jeno and the way the light hit his face making him look even more beautiful than he usually did. He had such long eyelashes they brushed his skin whenever he was sleeping at the library. Sometimes Renjun would reach out and brush his hands softly through his hair relishing the touch. Other times he would sneak peeks at the boy whenever he smiled at something he saw or when he was talking about his cats. He was so crazy about his cats it was ridiculous and endearing at the same time. 

Or maybe Renjun was whipped. That was probably it.

“They are here.” Jeno announces and a second later Renjun hears it.

Two boys enter the store, arguing loudly with each other. The red haired one, Donghyuck hissed at the pink hair boy who smirked at him. They both look around the place until they see Renjun and Jeno and make their way through.

“Jen guess what! I finally got Hyuck to admit that he did indeed cheat while playing. I told you!” The pink haired boy sang and sat down on the seat beside Jeno.

“Shut up Jaem.” Donghyuck growled.

“Cheater cheater!” ‘Jaem’ sang, smirking at Donghyuck who looked like he was about to march out of the shop while Jeno looked at Renjun as if to say ‘I told you so.’

Renjun bites his lips to not laugh at them.

“Both of you please behave yourself for today. I am begging you.” Jeno groans, both of his friends then look at him.

“Is it because of him?” The pink haired boy looks at Renjun and smiles. “Hi I am Jaemin. It’s so good to  _finally_ meet you. Jeno’s been keeping you all to himself. That’s so rude isn’t it? It’s rude not to share your friends Jeno. Look I share you with an annoying pest like Hyuck.”

“If you don’t shut your mouth right now-” 

“This is Renjun!” Jeno cuts off. “For his sake please behave yourself. Let him settle in properly then you can act as crazy as you want.”

“Jen you are so uptight. Why do you have to bring in Renjun here?” Jaemin smiles at his best friend. “You know I’ll behave if you ask me to.”

Jeno sighs and looks at Renjun as if he wanted to apologise to him for this mess. Renjun didn’t mind. He liked this mess. What he was worried about was how would he ever fit in between them? They seemed like the perfect trio so how would Renjun fit in here? 

“And you already met Hyuck didn’t you?” Jeno asked.

At that Donghyuck throws his arm around Renjun and pulled him in for a side hug, surprising both Renjun and Jeno while Jaemin rolls his eyes. 

“We are best friends already! We share so many secrets right?” Donghyuck winked at Renjun.

“Yes and I am sure you painted his nails and went over for a sleepover as well. I don’t care. What I wanna know is how did someone like Jen become friends so quickly with someone new? Usually it’s me and Hyuck not him.” Jaemin leans in towards Renjun who leans back away from the boy. Jeno grabs Jaemin and pulls him back despite the boy protesting and shoves a spoonful of ice cream inside his mouth.

“Brain freeze! Jen why would you do that!” Jaemin protests trying to smack Jeno who was too busy laughing at his friend’s painful expression to ditch his attacks. Even Jaemin was laughing while Hyuck was taking videos of the fight. 

It was a heartwarming scene to see Jeno laughing happily with his friends. He rarely saw Jeno smile like that. Which also made him sad because Jeno never laughs with him like that. With them Jeno looked like he truly belonged. With Renjun it was as if Jeno had to be someone else. 

His story was turning into a whole teen angst now. Or would it be a teen fantasy angst thanks to him being a Vampire and the Halloween theme going around?

“So Renjun,” Jaemin turns towards Renjun when they finally stop fighting. “Tell us about yourself.”

“Oh. Well I am an only child.” Renjun starts while Donghyuck and Jeno fight in the background (“Delete that video now Lee Donghyuck!” “Are you kidding me? This is gold! I’m gonna share it in the family group chat!” “I swear to god Donghyuck-”) “And I was homeschooled my entire life until now.”

“Oh that must have been lonely.”

“I guess? I don’t really know since that was the life I had.” Renjun shrugged. “Plus I had Chenle until he moved to China this year.”

“Well now you’ll no longer be lonely! Now you have us! Me, Jen and the annoying pest Hyuck! We’re gonna be great friends but for that you need to be with all of us. No more you and Jen going off alone. Unless it’s on dates of course.” Jaemin smiled mischievously. “We can only excuse you two together if it’s a date.”

Jeno choked on his ice cream while Renjun turned red. Donghyuck was laughing at them while Jeno started screaming at Jaemin once he recovered.

And for the first time in a very long time Renjun felt happy because he was surrounded with (another first) friends.

   
   


It was the day of Jeno’s football match. The football season was officially starting and it was just before Halloween. Two days before Halloween if Renjun had to specify. His parents merely shared a look before they smiled at him, allowing him to attend. He was surprised that it was that easy to get their permission. His parents weren’t one of those prejudiced vampires unless someone would come after them with garlics and a wooden stake.

Renjun thanked Sicheng and asked him if he could come back to pick him up in two hours. 

“Sure. No problem! Go and have fun okay?” Sicheng was beaming at him proudly. The older had tightly hugged Renjun when he asked Sicheng to drop him off at the school grounds going on about how his ‘baby was all grown up and going out during weekends to meet friends.’

“Need I remind you that I did hang out with Xuxi and Chenle when they weren’t quite so busy?”

“Yes and those are the people who you grew up with and hence are irrelevant.” Sicheng waved away his question.

Renjun decided it was best not to tell Chenle about this. The younger one would throw a tantrum claiming no one cares about him. He didn’t need that mess right now.

The place was packed with people and Renjun was looking around for an empty spot when he hears a loud shout.

“Injun! Over here!” Renjun turns to the left and sees Jaemin wave his hands at him and points to the empty seat beside him. In the past few days he was with the trio every time he was free at school unless he had classes. His initial jealousy over how close Jaemin was with Jeno soon faded away when he realised that all their banters and Jaemin’s ‘I love you’s’ were just a part of their friendship. Jaemin, the ever friendly boy had started calling him Injun claiming that nicknames were something friends did. He shrugged but everytime they called him Injun he’d feel happy as if he finally found a place.

“Hey.” Renjun greeted Jaemin and sat down beside him.

“Jeno is going to be so happy when he sees you are here.” Jaemin grinned. “He was worried you wouldn’t be able to make it. It was cute. You turn him into such a worried, panicked mess I love it.”

Renjun wasn’t sure if was supposed to laugh at this statement or not so he simply shrugged.

“Where’s Hyuck?” He asked instead.

“Oh down there for the commentary. Apparently the crowd loves him for the witty remarks his two brain cells seem to conjure about sometimes.” Jaemin rolled his eyes and gestured towards a panel where Donghyuck was sitting along with a familiar black haired boy, laughing at whatever he was saying.

“Hmph.” Jaemin scoffs. “Look at him all smiley and happy. You’d think he was hearing the funniest thing ever but I swear Mark hyung rivals Jeno when it comes to saying weird things that made no sense.”

Renjun looks at Jaemin amused. A jealous Jaemin was an entertaining one. He was glaring at the duo as if he would separate them using his non existing telepathic powers. 

“You should go down there and cheer Jeno up. He gets extremely antsy before a match. Usually I’d go but now that you are here I think he’d prefer looking at you than my beautiful face.” He sighs, shaking his head as if he’s saying something heartbreaking. “This is how the world is. You find someone to love and your friends forget you. How cruel!”

“Jeno doesn't love me and stop being so dramatic.” He shoves Jaemin chuckling at his usual dramatic dialogues and stands up to make his way down to the field to look for Jeno. It was easy to find him since he was sitting at the bench all alone while the rest of the team was talking amongst themselves and laughing. One would think that something devastating was about to happen if they looked at Jeno. It almost made Renjun smile because of how silly he looked in the middle of everyone jumping around and laughing.

“You look like you’re about to walk into a death game.” Renjun remarks as he sits down beside Jeno.

“That’s what it feels like.” Jeno sighs scanning the field. “It feels like a death match and if we lose we die.”

“I thought being dramatic was Hyuck and Jaem’s job, not yours.” 

“Yeah well during a match it turns out it’s my job to be the dramatic one.” Jeno looks at Renjun. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Yes well we did make a deal that if I came here to see your match you’d win. I didn’t want the whole school to be mad at me.” Renjun shrugs. “Plus I get to hang out with Hyuck and Jaem so there’s that too.”

“I am offended.” Renjun almost breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Jeno’s mock offended look. “Was I just a tool for you then Renjun? Does our friendship mean nothing to you?”

“Nope.” Renjun grinned and Jeno protests loudly at that calling him a traitor and how he broke Jeno’s heart. It made him giddy whenever he made Jeno smile. He was the reason for that smile. He made Jeno happy and that in turn made him happy.

“Say Renjun,” Jeno began slowly, hesitating as if he was about to say something dangerous “I was wondering if-”

“Happy Halloween!” A group of students with a pumpkin over their heads were running around the field screaming and carrying bags filled with what seemed to be candies and threw handfuls of them at the crowd. People raised their hands to grab candies and were cheering on the pumpkin headed boys as they danced around.

“Crazy Jack O’ Lantern idiots.” Jeno sighs. “It’s a tradition of sorts that the freshmen who are in the team dress up which is exaggerating because all they do is wear a carved pumpkin over their head and dance around this place throwing candies at the crowd.” He explains once he sees that Renjun was confused.

“Oh.” Renjun nods. It seems like people really did love Halloween. “But you were saying something.”

“What? Oh yes.” Jeno smiles nervously, “I was wondering if-”

“Candies for you!” One of the pumpkins dropped a bag of sweets between them and jumped away.

“What I was saying is that I was won-” Jeno began again.

“Hey Jeno mind if I take those sweets?”

Jeno grabbed the sweets and threw them at the teammate who asked for it making Renjun laugh. He looked so frustrated.

“I was wondering if you’d go out with me before we head down for the Halloween thing this Sunday.” Jeno says quickly. 

“All of us? Where are we going to go?”

“No. I meant the two of us like a, uh, you know a date.” Jeno looks as if he was about to puke. Was he that nervous? Sure Renjun was stunned and was definitely blushing because of Jeno’s question but was Jeno that unaware of Renjun’s feelings? Either he was better at hiding his feelings than he realised or Jeno was simply an idiot. He could hear Jaemin tell him it was the second option.

“Win the match and I’ll go with you.” Renjun answers once he got over the fact that the boy he likes is a clueless idiot. 

“That’s so unfair.” Jeno whines.

Renjun giggles at his childish antics and pats Jeno’s hair and hugs the boy. He would have never gotten the courage to do it if it weren’t for wanting Jeno to be more calm and go play the game without all the negative energy.

“Best of luck. I know you can do it.” Renjun whispers before rushing away. If he looked back he’d see Jeno smiling at him and blushing but seeing that he was in the same position he’d rather hurry back to his seat where an amused Na Jaemin waited for him, smirking.

“Don’t even think about it. I will end you.” Renjun threatens when he sees Jaemin open his big mouth.

Jaemin pretends to zip up his mouth and throw away the key after locking it but his body was shaking violently showing he was still laughing at Renjun. Renjun shoves the boy hard and turns toward the field when the referee blew his whistle. The game was starting.

It was the last few seconds of the game. Both teams were tied up with a score 2-2. Jaemin was jumping in his seat while Renjun kept his eyes solely on Jeno running across the field closely behind Jisung who was dribbling the ball towards the goal. Jeno picked up his pace when he saw two defenders rush towards Jisung. Renjun shifts when he sees Jisung pass the ball to Jeno who shoots toward the goal.

“Come on Jen!” Jaemin shouts and the crowd on their side screams along with him.

Jeno dribbles past the defender who moves towards him and kicks the ball hard. The crowd stops as the ball flies towards the goal. Renjun holds his breath as the goalkeeper’s hand slightly brushes against it as it hits the net.

The roar of the crowd was deafening as everyone celebrated their team’s win. Jaemin was hugging Renjun but he shoved past him not even noticing that he handed Jaemin his flask filled with blood and was rushing towards Jeno who was surrounded by his team and the crowd. He wanted to go to Jeno and hug him and tell him he did a wonderful job. He wanted to see Jeno’s eyes shining the way it did whenever he achieved something even if it was something like solving a math equation. But Donghyuck pulls him in and the boy is screaming and jumping along with him. He was too tightly encased in Donghyuck’s hug to see that Jaemin pulled Jeno away from the crowd and was hugging him. By the time Renjun was free of Donghyuck’s hold he saw that Jaemin was handing an awfully familiar flask to Jeno. Jeno smiled at Jaemin who was rushing towards Jisung squealing, as he opens the flask and raises it to his mouth. 

Renjun rushes forward to grab it from Jeno but the boy already took in a mouthful. Instantly Jeno covers his mouth as if he was about to puke. He grabs Jeno and hauls him towards the washroom knowing that everyone was too busy celebrating to even go to the washroom now.

“Don’t drink it don’t drink.” Renjun chants to Jeno. “We’re almost at the washroom you can throw it there. Not here. Not around people please.”

He thanks Jeno for tolerating the blood and not throwing it all over the school and waited until they were inside the bathroom before pushing Renjun out of the way and rushing over to the sink spewing out all the blood. Renjun stands away from Jeno worried as he keeps on washing his mouth.

“What,” Jeno gasped turning to look at Renjun, “was that?”

Renjun doesn’t answer him instead handing him a bottle filled with water. “Don’t worry this is water.”

Jeno doesn’t take it. He doesn’t even glance at the bottle.

“What the hell was that? Don’t make up some crap about it being medicine or some shit. It tasted and smelled like iron as if it was-”

“Blood. It was blood. I brought it as a prank that’s it.” Renjun says quickly. “I wanted to play a prank on Sicheng.”

“Don’t lie to me. You drank it. I saw you drink it. Throughout the whole game you kept on sipping from it. I saw you. I kept on looking at you Renjun so don’t lie to me. This is blood but why are you drinking it?” Jeno forced on shaking his head at Renjun’s excuse.

“I have to leave. Sicheng is here. Bye. I’ll see you later Jeno.” 

But Jeno grabs onto Renjun before the boy can run away and forces the older boy to look at him. Renjun looks at Jeno’s flushed face, his black hair wet with sweat and the tiny bit of blood on his chin. He always looked beautiful to Renjun even now when he was squeezing his shoulders to the point it was starting to hurt.

“I think it’s obvious to you.”

“It’s not. It really isn’t so please just help me out.”

This was starting to wear him out now. Did he have to spell it out for Jeno to understand what he was doing with drinking blood? This was ridiculous. 

“Injun just te-”

He pushes Jeno away and punches him hard.

“I am a vampire you dumbass! Happy? There you go! I am a blood sucking creature of the night. Is that enough? Good! I am leaving!” Renjun doesn’t even care if Jeno was hurt and throws the bottle at him before rushing out of the washroom.

This wasn’t how he wanted the night to end. They were supposed to celebrate together. Jeno was supposed to tell him about the date on Wednesday. He was supposed to be laughing with his friends not running from the school.

His life was really turning into a fantasy teen angst now.

   
   


Renjun was miserable. He didn’t go to the school for the past two days and refused to talk to his friends. Both supernatural and human ones. He threw his phone at one corner and locked up his room. He was going through the angst period of his story where he feels like the world was falling apart and he needed people to understand that and play along as well. The boy he likes knew that he was a creature that had a dark history in the human world and would most likely push him away. He wanted to listen to sad songs and wallow in peace. Perhaps he would be like Jungwoo and wouldn’t care but they’d never know because Renjun is not going to leave his room under any circumstances!

“Sir your mother is asking that you join her in the parlor for tea.” 

Except for that. It was hard being a dutiful son. Renjun dragged himself up from his bed and moved towards the sink. There was no way he could go in front of his mother looking like a mess.

Ten minutes later Renjun was sitting with his mother in her parlor as she prepared tea for both of them adding in 2 spoons of sugar and a few drops of blood just the way Renjun liked it. His mother beautiful as ever sat poised in her chair smiling as she stirred the tea.

“It’s been a while since we did this hasn’t it? Just a mother and son thing. Isn’t it nice?” 

Renjun hopes his smile didn‘t look awkward.

“Well then this won’t do.” His mother sighs. “Let’s get down to the main point then shall we? I hate beating around the bush so I shall just ask.”

Renjun knew what was coming. He knew his mother well and he knew what she called him in here for. He was prepared for this.

“You’ve been missing school for the past few days and you have locked yourself up in that room of yours. You didn’t even let Xuxi in when he came to see you.” She held his hand and caressed it, smiling gently. “Talk to me love what happened?”

“Mama why did you send me to that school?” Renjun asked.

If his mother was surprised at his question she didn’t say anything about it. Instead his mother, the ever graceful Queen of Vampires shrugged. That was the most humane gesture she ever did in front of Renjun.

“We thought it would be nice for you to have more people around your age and since you didn’t seem to be getting along with the other vampire teens why not the humans?” She answered.

“You just sent me there so I could socialise?” Renjun asked incredulously. “No secret reason like observing them and taking over them?”

“Sweetheart are you okay? Why would we want to take over the humans?” His mother looked at him weirdly. 

“You just wanted me to have friends?”

“Of course. Just because you are a vampire doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the life of a normal human. We are similar except that we are a bit more stronger and we drink blood.”

Renjun sags back in his chair, laughing because of what his mother said.

“I don’t know what happened but Renjun listen to me,” she cups his face. “It doesn’t matter what others say. You are no different than them. Don’t allow yourself to be miserable when you can change it. I am sure whatever happened can be resolved.”

“Yes well what if I say that what happened was someone finding out what I am.” Renjun was sure his mother would be mad at him now. He was waiting to hear her scream at him or at the very least be cold with him.

“Well I don’t see anyone bursting through our front doors with pitchforks and wooden stakes so I guess whoever it is that knows about you cares enough to not want to harm you. Well that was a nice talk. Next time we have tea let’s do it because we want to spend time with each other instead of ulterior motives okay?” She smiles. She takes one last sip of her tea and gets up. “Oh and Sicheng is here in case you want to go somewhere. I heard that there is this event for Hallow’s Eve. You know in old time Hallow’s Eve was the only day when our kind was allowed to make contact with humans and most of them thought we were the spirits of the dead. Your great grandpa used to have fun spooking out humans. Why I think his cloak is in your room.”

With a wink she left her son behind who wasted no time and rushed up to his room.

He had a Halloween party to attend.

   
   


“Injun you came!” Jaemin jumped and hugged Renjun as soon as he saw him. “You disappeared after the match we were so worried!”

Jaemin was standing at the ticket counter in front of the farm gate along with someone who seemed to either not care about dressing up or was too lazy to do it hence just threw a white bed sheet with holes for their eyes, nose and lips. Jaemin on the other hand decided to dress up as a-

“You dressed up as salt?” Renjun looked at Jaemin torn between wanting to laugh at the costume or wonder if Jaemin had brain cells . He wore black pants and a long black t-shirt over which he wore a long white t-shirt with a black ‘S’ painted on it. He even had a pan over his head. 

Laughing didn’t seem like the wrong option now.

“Don’t laugh!” Jaemin huffed. “It was Hyuck’s idea! Just because I wanted a couple costume he thought it would be funny to annoy me with this.”

Renjun couldn’t help but laugh at Jaemin’s frustrated face. He could imagine Donghyuck smirking when he picked this outfit and showed it to Jaemin. Jaemin most likely annoyed the other boy for a couple costume until he agreed and so he chose this. Sometimes Donghyuck really came up with the most ridiculous things in the world.

“Where’s pepper then?” Renjun asks.

“Pepper abandoned me for the pirate.” He smiled sarcastically. “Basically he abandoned me for Mark who offered him sweets. I am offended. Honestly I should leave him alone like this as well.”

They both knew that Jaemin would never be able to do that. He was too soft on Donghyuck and would never do anything to hurt him. Jaemin and Donghyuck’s relationship was weird but it was something that suited them.

“And what are you? Count Dracula?” Jaemin studied his outfit, the white shirt, with the vest, his black pants and his flowing black cloak. He even had his fangs out. It’s not like people would suspect him. After all it was Halloween.

“A vampire. See even fangs.” Renjun flashed his very real fangs and showed them to Jaemin.

“Ohhhh fancy! Look who came here for a little sucky sucky fun!” Jaemin laughs at his little joke.

“Please don’t ever say something like that again.” Renjun cringed. “Your jokes are getting terrible Jaem is this because of-”

Jeno. He wanted to say Jeno but every time he thought about him all he remembered was how he pushed Jeno away and ran from him. Jaemin didn’t seem to be aware of the fact that Renjun wasn’t a human seeing that he behaved like he usually did or maybe he didn’t care. Whatever it was he was thankful for it. Jeno on the other hand, he didn’t know how he would react when he sees Renjun. Would he push him away? Renjun would be lying if he said that the thought of Jeno pushing him away wasn’t hurting him.

“Jeno is inside the house.” Jaemin says as if he knew who Renjun was thinking about.

“I didn’t ask about him.” Renjun says.

“No you didn’t.” Jaemin smiles. “But I am sure you were wondering.” Jaemin hands him a ticket.

“Don’t I need to pay?” Renjun asks.

“Nope. We were told that the entrance for art and drama club members were free so go right in!” Jaemin gesture towards the house that looked frightening because of the eerie music that they were playing. “You’ll find Jeno there.” 

Renjun thanked Jaemin and slowly walked towards the house wondering if going inside there was worth it. Not that Renjun was scared of ghosts or anything. And he was in that house. He helped create that place to what it was right now. There was no reason for him to be scared. His heart was just beating fast because he was going to see Jeno. That’s it. There is nothing more to it than that.

Or maybe he was indeed scared because two steps inside the house he screams when he sees a tall woman carrying a huge axe and walking towards him. Renjun pushes her aside and runs deeper inside the house and all the horrors that awaited him. He could have talked to Jeno tomorrow at school. What kind of madness drove him to come here and get inside this house of terror? There was a painting of a headless man and he quickly ran through the room he painted himself. Whose idea was it to have the sarcophagus open up as people were making their way through the room anyways? The moment he stepped back in the hallway he hears the sound of a chainsaw right behind him.

They just weren’t letting him breathe even for a second.

He enters another room which was pitch black except for a spot light probably showing the way out. He stops when he sees a rocking chair and a doll sitting on it. He supposed it would have been a cute doll if it wasn’t staring at him directly and smiling creepily. Renjun slowly backed away as the chair stopped rocking. Renjun could hear his heart pounding and started praying for a way out when suddenly someone grabbed him on the shoulders roughly.

Renjun screamed and punched whoever grabbed him not even caring if they got hurt. Did they not know you shouldn’t grab someone when they were inside a terror house? Were they stupid? 

“Ouch! What the hell?” A familiar voice cursed out. “Dude I get that you are scared but don’t punch me like that I am just doing what I was asked to.”

“Jeno?” Renjun asks, squinting his eyes to see if it was the dark haired boy..

“What? Who is that?” Renjun’s eyes were more suited to the dark than Jeno’s were and he could clearly see the boy trying to see who it was.

“It’s Renjun.” He answers.

“Oh.” Jeno doesn’t say anything for a while and Renjun wonders if coming here was truly a mistake. Jeno turns away from Renjun and that’s when Renjun realises that, that was it. Jeno didn’t want to speak to him anymore. He didn’t want to be friends with him and he certainly didn’t want to be more than that.

“Jisung come here and cover for me! I am stepping out!” Jeno calls out. What? Was he driving Jeno away from this place too? He could leave if that would mean Jeno would stay.

“Sure!”

Jeno takes his hands and tugs him along with him. “Let’s go.”

They move towards a back door and exit the place. Renjun feels like he could finally breathe freely once he steps out of the house. His relief is temporary as Jeno is tugging him along towards the back. Usually he’d protest but in his current situation he is in no position to demand anything. Jeno walks until he is sure they are far from other people and finally stops. Renjun could hear people scream inside the house and thanked Jeno mentally for pulling him out of that house.

“I didn’t think you’d come here.” Jeno says, turning around and facing him. He was dressed up as, to Renjun’s amusement a vampire. He supposed this was a proper example of fate laughing at him. 

“Yeah well I did work hard to fix this place so..” Renjun trailed off shrugging.

“Of course.” Jeno says quickly. “You came here because of this.” He pointed towards the house.

Renjun nodded and right after they both were silent again not knowing what to say. The silence was awkward and all Renjun wanted to do was tell Jeno what he really came here for and it certainly wasn’t that awful, death house. He sees Jeno lightly touch his cheek and wince. Right, he punched Jeno. He should apologise for that.

“I am sorry for the punch.” 

Jeno glances up at him and looks at him incredulously. “Which one? The one today or the one during my football match?”

Renjun flinched at that. It wasn’t as if Jeno was lying. He did punch him twice.

“Both?”

“You sound unsure.”

“Nope. Definitely both. I’m sorry.”

Jeno nods and again the same awkward silence. How did it come to this? Awkward silence and not being able to look at each other without feeling even more awkward? It was just three days ago he was laughing along with him and now he couldn’t even say a sentence properly.

“Why did you run away that day?” Jeno asks. 

Well it seems like finally someone was going to tackle the whole issue and Jeno was starting it. He stared at Renjun, arms crossed in front of his chest waiting for the older boy to start explaining.

“I guess I was scared.” Renjun says.

“Scared? Of what?”

“I don’t know?” He throws his arms up and wonders if Jeno can see how worried and desperate he is. “Scared that I would freak you out and push you away because of what I am? I am a vampire. A creature who drinks blood and prefers night over day. The sun doesn’t burn me but it sure does annoy me. I can’t eat garlic because it burns which means I’d most likely not be able to eat out a lot with you guys if you order food that contains garlic. I didn’t want to scare you away okay? You’re too important to me and I just didn’t wanna lose you.” Renjun finishes, panting once he stops.

All he did was tell Jeno about himself and how important Jeno was to him. It didn’t even make sense to him but he hoped Jeno would understand what he was trying to say and it was that Renjun cared about him a lot. 

“If you didn’t run away and gave me a moment to actually think before shoving me away like that you’d know that I have no intention of pushing you away. Not then when you told me you were a vampire and not even now after you punched me for the second time.” Jeno shook his head sighing. 

“Wait what?” Renjun asks confused. 

Jeno rolls his eyes and steps torwards Renjun and grabs his hands, caressing Renjun’s knuckles softly. He raises his hand and kisses it softly, while looking straight at Renjun who started to feel warm all over. Jeno smiles that beautiful smile of his which Renjun adores so much and pulls him in for a hug.

“Doesn’t matter if you are a vampire. I care about you too much. So you’re kind of stuck with me for the rest of your life Renjun.” Jeno whispers to him.

Renjun clutches onto Jeno’s cloak tightly and tightens his arms around him. When they pull away Jeno is still grinning at Renjun and Renjun is still blushing but smiling at him. 

“So about that date-”

“We can have it right now.” Renjun says quickly. He pulls out his phone and shows it to Jeno. “I have Sicheng here and he can take us anywhere we want.”

Jeno grins at Renjun and leans down putting his lips over Renjun’s. He never imagined he’d be kissing a human boy. But here he was behind an old house on the verge of collapsing kissing the boy who didn’t care that he was a vampire in the dark. Jeno’s lips were so soft and he tasted like hot chocolate. Renjun could do this forever and smiled because he did have forever to do this with Jeno.

They pull away and Renjun giggles when Jeno pecks him softly again.

“Shall we?”

“We shall.”

It was Renjun’s first Halloween but it was already the best one. He walks out of through the gate holding Jeno’s hand tightly, watching amused as Jaemin and Donghyuck fought over something as always. He’d stop by to say goodbye to them but then again, he looks at Jeno, he has a date.

And that was how you end a perfect Halloween.

   
   


“Hey Renjun?”

“Yes?”

“Not that I would judge or anything but the blood thing..”

“You mean me drinking blood?”

“Yes that I was wondering uh….”

“Just say it.”

“If you ever wanted to drink my blood?”

“......”

“You did didn’t you?”

“Sh-shut up.”

“You stuttered! Oh my god you really wanted to bite me didn’t you? Wow I didn’t know you were this kin-okay okay let me go I can’t breathe!”

“That’s why you shouldn’t tease me!”

   


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> twt: @jenjaemrens


End file.
